The Fairy Time Lord
by FairyTailHetaliaBlueExorcist
Summary: When Tsubaki, a 13 year old water dragon slayer, recives a fatal wound that shoul have killed her, but not only survives but looks completely diffrent after Porlyuscia practically gave her the death sentance, almost. Nobody thought it could get weirder until a mysterious man in a blue box shows up claiming that Tsubaki is a 'Time Lord'.
1. Chapter 1-Death's House Escaped

Message to the readers-this entire story will be in first person in Tsubaki's point of view, and this takes place after the Grand Magic Games, and when the doctors companions are still Amy, an Rory. This is the first time I've posted a story on here so gomen'nasai(I'm sorry) if it's not as good as others. I'd also appreciate reviews!

Disclaimer- I own neither Fairy Tail or Doctor, I only made up Tsubaki, and her exceed, Gem.

Character looks(just so it's easier for you to visualize Tsubaki, and Gem)-

Tsubaki-long black hair with pink highlights, blue eyes, tall, wears jeans and a hoodie, and occasionally wears armor that is black with some silver, and holsters that hold daggers on her boots

Gem-silver hair, blue eyes, wears a black skirt, and silver tank top.

Chapter 1

"Wing slash of the water dragon!" I yelled as I slashed water at the enemies, some of the dark guild, Demon Strings, mages. They all fell quickly, none of them had very good defense, but there were so many of them, and all of Fairy Tail's mages were running out of magic power.

"Ice make..." one of Demon Strings mages said. "Lance!" Long, sharp ice lances were coming out of the ground around me.

_There's so many!_ I thought in alarm. _I can't dodge them all! _

Suddenly one of those ice lances went through my right arm, them my left leg, soon my body was covered in blood, and so many ice lances had gone threw me, no way I could survive.

I layed there watching them comrades fending of the enemy, soon Demon Strings had been thrown off, and retreated after Laxus, and Makarov, who had been away, joined in, and several of their mages had been seriously injured.

"Tsubaki!" I heard someone yelling. "Tsubaki!" The yell was closer. "Tsubaki!" Someone was shaking my body, it was Levy. "Tsubaki!"

"L...Levy," I managed to get out.

"Tsubaki," she smiled. "Lucy! Bisca!" Levy called. "Tsubaki, needs to be taken to the infirmary!"

Lucy, and Bisca ran over to where we were.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Levy said in a worried tone.

"We'll bandage her up here then take her to the infirmary," Lucy said.

Bisca pulled out the bandages, and handed them to Lucy, then she check my pulse, and breathing. "I don't feel a pulse, or hear any breathing."

"We should get Porlyusica-san," Lucy said. "And Wendy."

"Jet!" Levy called. "Get Porlyusica-san! Natsu! Find Wendy, and bring her here!"

Jet dashed off, and Natsu ran in the opposite direction of where we were sitting(or in my case laying).

"What's the matter?" Porlyusica asked when she had come with Jet.

"We can't feel Tsubaki's pulse or breathing," Levy said, "and Wendy has been working really hard and nothing has changed."

Porlyusica bent down, grabbed my wrist to check my pulse, then put her hand on my neck to do the same, and put her head down to y chest. "Her breath is very quiet, and she doesn't have much of a pulse. I'm sorry, but..."

She was cut off by me suddenly glowing, and screaming. Everyone stepped back in shock, and stared.


	2. Chapter 2-Adjuting

Ts...Tsubaki?" Levy, Lucy, Bisca, and Wendy asked when I had topoed glowing.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is...is that you?" Wendy asked.

"Of course!" I said. "why would you think I'm not!?"

"Well," Lucy started. "Your hair is different, it's long, and black, and your eyes are blue, also you're tall."

"What are you talking ab..." I looked down to see that my hair was indeed long and black. "Wha... I... I don't understand this. H... how did this happen?"

"We aren't sure," Levy said, "you were almost dead, then you started to glow, and scream, then your hair, eyes, and rest of your body changed."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"We know it doesn't, " Lucy said.

"Maybe it's a type of magic that Tsubaki had hidden inside of her," Levy suggested.

"I guess that's possible," Lucy said, thoughtfully. "Granpa Crux might know about it, even though he specializes in information on the Celestial Spirit world."

"Try that, Lu-chan!" Levy said. "We need all the help we can get!"

Lucy pulled out a silver key, and said, "Gate of the southern cross I open thee, Crux!"

There was a _ding-dong _, and a silver cross hovering in the air apeared.

"Granpa Crux," Lucy said. "Do you know of any magic that allows the user to change their looks, and save their life while turning them golden while this happens?"

"It also hurts," I added.

"I'll look," Crux said, closing his eyes.

"Is he asleep?" I asked.

"No, he's looking it up," Lucy said,

"How can you be sure?"

"I've known him for a long time, I know when he's asleep."

"Ahh!" Crux yelled, opening his eyes.

"Find anything?" Lucy asked.

"I was not able to find anything," Crux said, calmly.

"Okay, you can go back now."

"Let's go back to the guild." Wendy said. "Maybe Levy-san could find a book with that magic in it."

"Yeah," I said, as I stood up. "Lets go back to the guild. Wendy, and Porlyusica should treat the other wounded."

"Surprisingly not many people were injured, and they weren't hurt that badly," Wendy said.

"Damn," I said. "That makes me feel worse."

"You shouldn't, I bet you were overwhelmed or taken by surprise!"

"I was a little over overwhelmed, but it was _ice _ that got me,_i__ce_! A sub genre of _my _ element." I said. "I can control ice, I can melt ice, and yet I didn't I let it stab me, and I nearly died because I forgot that I could melt it, and ran."

"It's okay, Tsubaki-san," Wendy comforted me. "Everyone has moments like that when they..."

She was interrupted by a weird sound, then, suddenly, a blue box appeared that said 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' on it.

"What's that?" I asked.

Then the door opened and a guy with brown hair came out.

Authors note-I have decided that water dragon slayer mages can freeze and melt water, even though regular water magic can't because it's a more adept, and powerful form of magic than regular water magic.


	3. Chapter 3-The Visitors

"Doctor!" Someone yelled from inside the box. "Where are we? Everything looks different..." the person came to the door. It was a girl with long red hair, who was followed by a guy who also had brown hair.

"Umm, how did you do that?" I asked.

"Oh," the first man said, "We just, uh, traveled here, and... woah!" He said when he looked at us and then himself, and his companions. "Everything does look different!"

Wendy, and I stared in confusion.

"Who are you?" I asked,

"I'm the Doctor," the first man said. "And this is Amy, and Rory Pond,"

"Williams," Rory corrected.

"No, it's Pond."

"Actually it doesn't work that way, it's Williams."

"Whatever your name is I'll always call you Pond."

Rory just sighed, and said, "Fine, whatever."

"Is that box a teleportation lacrima?" I asked.

"A what?" Amy asked.

"You know, a teleportation lacrima, like the magic, only non-living things can use it."

"Magic?" Amy, and Rory asked.

"You're obviously not from here." I sighed.

"You're right, the Doctor said. "We're not, and this isn't a teleportation lacrima, it's a TARDIS."

Now it was my, and Wendy's turn to be confused, "TARDIS?"

"Yes, it stands for Time, and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Huh?" We asked.

"It's a time traveling machine," Rory summed up.

"Time travel?" I asked. "That must be even more complicated a magic that Arc of Time!"

"It's not magic," the Doctor said. "It's just technology."

I sighed. "I'm confused, and I have a feeling I won't evee understand this, so I'm Tsubaki Sasuke, and this is Wendy Marvell, and we're Fairy Tail mages, now if you don't mind, you just landed inside our guild hall, and I think we should take you to see our guild master."

"Alright, we'll follow you," the Doctor said. "Come along Ponds."

We led the Doctor, Amy, and Rory to the bar where Gramps was sitting, and drinking beer.

"Gramps," I said.

"Yea?" He asked.

"This is the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, they just teleported," I said this with uncertainty. "Into our guild hall."

"Ahh, yes, do you three belong to Demon Strings?" Gramps asked.

"Uhh, no," Amy said,

"What's Demon Strings?" Rory asked.

"We, uh traveled here from a different world," the Doctor said.

"I see," Gramps said. "Hi\ow did you get here?"

"Well, we were bording the TARDIS to go to go to the planet Gyroscopigus, a beautiful planet filled with giants, and waterfalls, and other beautiful things when we were pulled here."

"I see," Gramps said, then turned to me, "but whore you?"

I face palmed myself. "Tsubaki, something weird happened during our fight with Demon Strings, I got stabbed muliple time, and nearly died, but then I started glowing, and then I looked like this."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all looked at me in wonder, then the Doctor said, "Stay right here," and left.

He came back a few minutes later with a strange device.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the device.

"It'll tell me what species you are." He said.

"What'd you mean? I'm human."

The Doctor started scanning me, then there was a ping, and he said, "No, you're not human. You're a Time Lord, like I am."

"What's a Time Lord?" I demanded.

"Time Lords are an ancient race that have the ability ti travel through time and space with a TARDIS, and can also 'regenerate', which is what you just described. During the last Great Time War, however, they were all killed. Now there's only four known Time Lords left." The Doctor explained.

"Why can't you just go back, and save all the Time Lords?" Wendy asked.

"The Time War is in a zone that cannot be entered after leaving that time period."

"Oh," I said. "So you're saying that I'm one of these 'Time Lords'?"

"Yes," the Doctor said.

"Oh."


End file.
